Prinless
by Sakury
Summary: Como será se uma princesa e um principe se encontrarem e um sentimento chamado amor surgir? AtemxOC
1. Inicio de tudo

**Princeless**

**Oi! Sou eu novamente, com uma nova fic. Sim... Ela vai ser entepretada pela Sakury... Algum problema u.ú? Erm... Essa é minha segunda fic, então não me matem...**

**P.S Meu português não é muito bom, então não me matem se estiver com palvras, acentuações e puntuações erradas. Meu teclado as vezes não ajuda... Ele pode não colocar os acentos certos nem dar espaço então...**

**Yu-gi-oh não me pertecem, nem seus respectivos personagem**

_Narração vinda de um personagem_

_"lembrança"_

_(comentário meu na fic)_

**Eu estou sem idéias do que escrever aqui na introdução então vamos a fic!**

* * *

_**Eternidade, uma coisa que nunca acaba, um tempo sem fim.  
Aquele que a possui deseja não ter, aquele que não tem, deseja ter.**_

_**Muita coisa pode acontecer num mês de verão. Sentimentos podem florecer. Inimigos podem desaparecer. Mas uma coisa os separa. O fato de serem de mundos diferentes.  
Esse é o inicio da história**_

**Prinless  
A lenda de Sakury**

_Olá, sou Sakury Prinless. Princesa e herdeira do trono de Prinss. Sou uma garota normal... Bem, normal para mim, mas diferente para outros. Tenho 16 anos e sou uma feiticeira imortal._

_Sou alta, uns 1,65 metros. Tenho cabelos negros e longos. Meus olhos são azuis escuros. Gosto de preto e de exibir meu corpo. Sou enérgica e brincalhona e amo me divertir, mas por ser uma princesa os deveres e estudos não me dão tempo para isso._

_Sou sozinha, o fato de nunca ter tido um siquer amigo é por causa que não posso sair dos muros do palácio. Eu gostaria de saber o que é o amor e a sensação de estar apaixonada._

_Minha mãe que que eu me case logo, e por isso me apresenta muitos pretendentes, eu recuso todos, pois quero esperar a pessoa certa para me acompanhar até o final de minha vida._

Sakury era feliz e infeliz ao mesmo tempo. O fato dela não conhecer ninguem alem daqueles que moram no pálacio. O fato dela nunca ter crusado os muros do palácio a deixava muito triste. Ela ja tentara anteriormente fugir, mas não conseguira.

Logo após Sakury fazer 17 anos sua vida mudou completamente. Os estudos e os deveres ficaram mais dificéis e exigiam mais tempo. Até aquele tempo que ela tinha para relaxar havia sido retirado.

No primeiro dia do verão Sakury se via sendo obrigada a se casar com um barão muito feio, velho e chato. Ela não queria isso, e por isso fugiu com a ajuda de um cozinheiro que aparentemente era seu amigo.

Ela correu, correu até não aguentar mais. Quando se deu por conta estava perdida no meio de uma floresta onde passou varios dias. As aulas de como sobreviver sozinha haviam sido útil. Graças a ela Sakury conseguiria viver na floresta, e muito bem.

Numa manhã, Sakury andava pela floresta quando uma criaturinha mágica lhe chamou a tenção. O bichinho mais parecia um cavalo marinho rosa com assas de fada. Ele voava rápido e como era curiosa Sakudi o seguiu até dar num lago muito bonito e grande, onde aquele bichinho mergulhou. A curiosidade de Sakury não acabou ai, quando o lago misteriosamente começou a brilhar Sakury decidiu dar uma olhada dentro dele para ver o que acontecia. Quando ela mergulhou a cabeça na água se sentiu puxada para dentro dela. A força era tão grande que ela acabou sendo puxada para dentro da água com a certeza que iria ser afogada.

Quando acordou se supreendeu aonde estava. Ela estava numa cama. Suas roupas haviam sido trocadas e ao invés daquele vestido horroroso que usava estava com vestido leve e branco com detalhes em ouro na gola e na cintura, seu pulso havia sido coberto por uma pulseira de ouro. Estava escuro, provalvelmente era noite. Tudo era iluminado por tochas. Enquanto olhava em volta, uma mulher gordinha que aparentava ser simpática apareceu.

-Vejo que ja acordou - disse a mulher com um sorriso. A mulher aprentava ter uns 30 anos, era baixa, tinha cabelos castanhos e seus olhos eram da mesma cor. Ela usava um vestido muito parecido com o de Sakury, ele era so mais detalhado. - Está se sentindo bem querida?

- Ai... Mas o que houve? - Sakury respondeu com uma mão na cabeça.

- O jovem príncipe te salvou!

- Jovem príncipe?

- Sim... Ele disse que você estava sendo controlada por um homem muito malvado. Quando o controle perdeu efeito você desmaiou. E ele não deixou você lá e te trouxe para cuidar de você. -A mulher disse com um grande sorriso.

- Ai... Não me lembro de nada... So me lembro de ser puxada num lago. Mas... Desculpe pergutar. Onde estou?

- Você está no egito

- Egito? Esse nome me parece familiar...

- Então você não é daqui... Você pode me dizer seu nome? - a mulher disse se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu sou Sakury Prinless

- Muito bem Sakury, me chame de Edna.

- Prazer... Ai minha cabeça... -Sakury colocou a mão na cabeça que estavalatejando.

-Calma querida...Você levou uma baita pancada na cabeça, não é atoa que esta com dor.

- Eu estava com umaoutra roupa antes de me traserem?

- Sim... Ela estava muito rasgada e ensangüentada.

- Nela tinha algum objeto

- Tinha esse aqui?- Edna disse mostrando um objeto de ouro longo e cheio de buracos. - Não sei o que é isso...

- Ai ainda bem que esta inteira! - Sakury disse pegando rápidamente o objeto da mão de Edna - Isso daque foi um presente de meu avô.

Não deu tempo de Edna falar e umjovem alto e bonito entrou na sala. Ele vestia uma roupa bem decorada, dourada e vermelha, seus pulsos eram cobertos por uma grande pulseira dourada e seus pés era cobertos por uma sandália dourada. Seu cabelo era colorido e seus olhos eram vermelhos _(é dessa cor mesmo?)._

- Ela ja acordou pelo que parece. - disse o príncipe sorridente

- Jovem príncipe, ela ja acordou sim. - respondeu calmamente Edna

Quando o jovem príncipe parou na frente dela, Sakury percebeu que ele era realmente muito bonito.

- Bom trabalho Edna, agora deixe-nos conversar a sós.

Então Edna saiu do cômodo e o príncipe sentou na cama a frente da cama onde Sakury estava.

- Você pode me dizer seu nome? - perguntou o príncipe com um olhar curioso.

- Eu sou Sa... Sakury Prinless - Sakury respondeu meio insegura

- Você é de onde?

- Do reino de Prinss

- Otimo... Você se lembra de alguma coisa?

- A unica coisa que me lembro é de colocar minha mão num lago e ser puxada para dentro dele e depois acordar aqui.

- Você tem por acaso algum lugar para ficar... Algum parente ou amigo? - pergntou o jovem preocupado

- Não... Não posso voltar para casa, ja que eu fugi dela... E se eu voltar sou obrigada a me casar...

- Nossa... Entendo como é isso. Por acaso você sabe fazer alguma coisa? Tipo cozinhar, servir ou cuidar?

Sakury ficou muito nervosa com essa pergunta... Onde ja se viu uma pessoa lhe perguntando se sabia ser serva? Mas ficou calma.

- As únicas coisas que sei fazer é manejar uma espada, atirar com arco e flecha, tocar flutae mecher com magias tanto da luz quanto da escuridão

- Magias tanto da luz quanto da escuridão! - ao ouvir as palavras osolhos dojovem começaram a brilhar e ele sem perceber acaba chegando muito perto de Sakury

- Erm... Sim... - Sakury estava começando a ficar vermelha, o jovem estava muito perto dela, dava até para sentir sua respiração

O jovem continuava a chegar perto de Sakury que ficava cada vez vermelha. Ele so parou quando os narizes estavam prestes a se tocar.

- Senhor... Por favor... - Sakury estava nervosa com a ação do jovem princípe, ela nãosabia se deveria reagir ou deixar rolar para ver o que aconteceria...

- O que foi? - ele estava com um sorriso malícioso no rosto

- Você esta muito perto

- Ahn... Erm... Desculpe... A propósito sou Atemu, mas pode me chamar de Atem

"-Ele é muito bonito e tão educado... Arg... Pare de pensar nisso!"- Pensou Sakury

- O que é esse objeto na sua mão? - Atem disse se sentando novamente na cama

- Ele... É herança de família, se chama flauta doce e era do meu pai

- Herança... Então ele...

- Sim, morreu, ele foi morto na minha frente, vai fazer um ano - Sakury baixou a cabeça e se segurou para não chorar.

- Sinto muito... - Atem se amaldiçoou por ter feito a pergunta, não queria ver uma mulher chorando na frente dele. - O que essa flauta faz?

- Ela é um instrumento músical... Muito bonito, na verdade. Quer que eu toque um pouco para você? - Disse levantando a cabeça e dando um sorriso

- Não seria um incomodo? Se não for...

- Claro que não... - Então Sakury começou a tocar uma música lenta e triste. Atem achou muito bonita, esse som lembrava o canto de um passárinho.

_Enquanto eu tocava para Atem, Kaiba, seu conselheiro observava tudo. E Edna estava com ele._

- Acho que isso é o início de uma bela amizade - disse Edna confusa

- Tomara, ele precisa de amigos. - Repondeu Kaiba, muito feliz

Quando Sakury terminou a música Atem estava completamente relaxado, parecia que a música tinha feito efeito nele. Sakury ficou tão feliz, ele era o primeiro que ouvia ela tocar.

- Você toca muito bem - Disse Atem elegramente - Bem... Eu posso te deixar ficar, so que escondido, por enquanto não vai ser bom se te descobrirem aqui...

- Ok...Não tenho para onde ir mesmo...

- Otimo! Kaiba! Providencie um banho para Sakury... Depois leve-a ao meu quarto - Atem disse olhando para trás, onde Kaiba estava.

- Ok... Si...Sim senhor - respondeu meio nervoso por ser descoberto.

Então Sakury tomou um ótimo banho perfumado. Ela vestiu a mesma roupa que estava e foi levada ao quarto de Atem, onde ele a esperava.

- Muito bem Seto, agora deixe-na aqui. não conte a ninguem que ela está aqui e não deixe ninguem entrar.

Então Seto saiu do quarto fechou a porta e trancou. Se descobrissem que estavam abrigando uma estranha ficariam encrencados.

O quarto de Atem era luxuoso. Com muitos vasos e estátuas. Bem no meio dele havia uma cama enorme onde Atem se sentou e fez sinal para Sakury sentar tambem.

- Olha, você não poderá sair daqui sem mim ou sem o Seto. Você dormira aqui nessa cama sempre quando puder virei aqui para ver se você está bem, te trarei comida. Mas não se acostume isso vai ser até arranjarmos uma casa para você ficar.

- E você vai dormir a onde? Não pode ficar sem dormir!

- Não se preocupe, não preciso dormir. Eu posso ficar estudando durante a noite.

- Não mesmo! Um príncipe precisa dormir! Se você não dormir, pode passar mal. Acredite sei como é isso. Eu prefiro dormir no chão do que ver alguem não dormir por minha causa! Você dorme na cama e eu fico aqui - disse apontando para um canto perto da cama

- Ok... Se é assim que quer...

- Mas me reponde uma coisa... Por que está confiando tanto em mim?

- Para controlar a energia da luz é preciso ter um bom coração, e você me parece ser muito legal.

-Bem... Erm... Obrigada- respondeu Sakury pasma, ela nunca havia conhecido uma pessoa que confiasse tanto nela.

- Bem... Acho que irei dormir, estou muito cansado.- disse deitando na cama se virando ao lado oposto de Sakury.

Passado 2 horas, Sakury havia adormecido no lugar que havia dito que iria dormir. E passado 5 horas ojovem havia acordado e estavaobservando atentamente para aquela garota que dormia profundamente.

- "O rosto dela está tão pacifico, totalmente diferentedo que eu vi" - o jovem príncipe estava totalmente encantado. Apesár de terem se conhecido naquele dia, ele ja havia gostado dela. - "Não posso deixa-la assim"

Então num movimente lento e calmo o jovem príncipe a pegou no colo e depositou na cama. Ele a cobriu com aquele lençol de sedapara que não sentisse frio e quando ela parecia estar totalmente confortável, se afastou e se sentou na cadeira perto para estudar um pouco. Enquanto estudava ele não conseguia deixar de dar uma olhadinha na garota que estava na sua cama eabraçando o travesseiro.

- Esse deve ser o início de uma boa amizade - murmurou para si mesmo, dando mais uma olhada na princesa e voltando a estudar.

_**Muitas aventuras os esperam. Muitas encrencas os aguardam.**_

**_Não perca o proximo capítulo_**

**_Mandem Reviews_**


	2. Sentimentos

**Prinless**

**Me desculpem!Demorei para atualizar... Esa capitulo não saia! Eu reescrevi umas cinco vezes! Bem... Agora ele saiu.Estou com um novo capítulo, bem... Não sei se vou atulizar a fic rápido ou se vou deixar algum tempo antes de atualizar novamente. Isso vai depender de vocês. **

**Hehe... O primeiro título no inicio do capítulo anterior está Princeless sendo que deve ser Prinless... Me desculpem esse erro. **

**Eu quero dizer uma coisa. Eu necessito de reviews com dicas ou sugestões para fic, assim fica mais fácíl trabalhar.**

**Ok está tudo avisado, então... Vamos a história!**

* * *

**_No capítulo anterior_**

"Então num movimente lento e calmo o jovem príncipe a pegou no colo e depositou na cama. Ele a cobriu com aquele lençol de seda para que não sentisse frio e quando ela parecia estar totalmente confortável, se afastou e se sentou na cadeira perto para estudar um pouco. Enquanto estudava ele não conseguia deixar de dar uma olhadinha na garota que estava na sua cama e abraçando o travesseiro.

- Esse deve ser o início de uma boa amizade - murmurou para si mesmo, dando mais uma olhada na princesa e voltando a estudar."

**_As portas do destino ja estão fechadas. Nada poderá mudar o que os espera._**

**_Um mistério ja está se desenrolando, o tempo/espaço ja foi mudado. Nada podera mudar isso..._**

**Prinless  
A lenda de Sakury**

Ja amanhecera, e o sol escaldante passava por aquelas finas cortinas e batia nos olhos de Sakury. Acordada pelo forte sol, sentiu-se num lugar confortável e muito devagar abriu os olhos e se viu numa cama, coberta por um fino lençol.

- Já acordou? - perguntou calmamente o jovem príncipe que estava sentado numa cadeira não muito longe dali a observando. Ela apenas limitou-se a um "Bom dia" e se levantou calmente. Passados alguns segundos silenciosos, onde ela digeria os informações, perguntou:

- Por que eu estou na cama? - perguntou meio sonolenta.

- Não consegui ver você naquele chão frio. - passados alguns segundos após a resposta Sakury começou a ficar pálida.

- Então... Você... Eu... - perguntou muito corada.

- Não se preocupe, após te colocar na cama, vim estudar. - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, fazendo Sakury ficar mais calma

- Você é forte hein? Nem meu sensei conseguia me carregar. - perguntou irônicamente.

- Sério? Eu te achei leve para sua idade.

- Erm... Sem querer ser grossa. Você acha que tenho quantos anos?

- Você aparenta ter uns 20 anos no mínimo

- Sério? Você errou 3 anos - respondeu divertidamente

- Ahm... Desculpe - ele acabara de ficar vermelho e com um sorriso bobo na face, Sakury percebeu que ele ficara muito bonitinho assim, diante ao pensamentbalançou a cabeça negativamente para tirar esse pensamento. Atem estranhando perguntou:

- Por que balançou a cabeça?

- Erm... Tenho o habito de fazer isso quando quero tirar um pensamento da cabeça - Respondeu com um sorriso bobo na face

- Tambem tenho esse hábito. - Comentou mais para si mesmo do que para Sakury - Sem querer ser grosso... Mas, me fale um pouco do reino de Prinss...

- Erm... Bem... Não posso lhe dizer nada, eu nunca o visitei. Posso morar nele mas nunca o vi alem dos muros do palácio. Minha mãe sempre me diz que não posso me misturar com meros mortais e servos. Mas eu não vejo nenhum problema com isso.. Mortais são iguais aos imortais, a única coisa que os diferência é que os imortais podem viver mais tempo se cuidados direito, só isso... - respondeu tristemente abaixando a cabeça.

- Meros mortais... Imortais... Por acaso você é uma imortal!- Perguntou surpreso

- Sou sim...

- Legal! E como é ser imortal? - Interessado na conversa, Atem sentou-se na camaao lado de Sakury

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... Eu so vivi 17 anos, nada incomum, se me permite dizer.

-Você disse que mora num palácio. Você é da realeza por acaso?

- Bem, eu sou aprincesa de lá...- disse pegando um travesseiro e cobrindo o rosto na intenção de nãover a cara do príncipe ao saber a notícia, mas parece que ele lidou muito bem com ela ou estava tentando esconder a surpresa.

-Por isso você é tão educada.Dificilmente exitem pessoas sem ser da realeza assim.-falou calmamente.

- A que isso... So so assim tããããooo educada pois estou na presença de um príncipe, isso é questão de honra... - Falou irônicamente com pose de sabe tudo - Além disso... Duvido que você me aguentaria se eu fosse eu mesma - Disse numa forma malicíodsa,fazendo jovem deitar, graças a pressão que ela colocara no seu peito. O mesmo ficou imôvel e vermelho

- Duvida é? Vamos ver, seja você mesma. E isso é uma ordem - disse se recompondo após Sakury sair de cima dele

-So para confirmar onde estou, você é mortal ou imortal?

- Mortal, por que?

- Ai que ótimo - falou sarcásticamente - Estou em outra dimensão para variar ¬¬

- Outra dimensão? - falou surpreso - Só pode estar de brincadeira...

- Não... Mas pelomenos meus pais não virão me procurar aqui! - respondeu muito alegre

Atem ia responder, mas uma batida vinda da porta e a frase: "Jovem príncipe, ja está acordado? O dever te chama!" fez ele desistir do que ia falar

- Bem, eu tenho que ir... Eu volto logo com comida para você - disse se retirando do quarto e trancando a porta com magia

O dia passou literalmente rápido para os dois. Atem havia lhe dado um almoço e um jantar. E Sakury ficou se divertindo com sua mágia até a hora que o jovem regressara para seus aposentos para estudar ou dormir.

Ele estudou um pouco e logo depois foi dormir. Sakury havia pedido para que ele não a levasse para cama novemente e que ela ficava muito confortável no chão (onde ja se viu isso?).

Quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram pela cortina acordando o jovem que dormia profundamente, Sakury ja estava acordada, e ao ver que ele acordava lhe disse um "Bom dia" e ele respondeu muito feliz.

Naquele dia Atem e su irmã Anzu ajudaram Sakurya fugirdo paláciopara procurar um lugar para ficar. Ela iria procurar até o por do sol, e quando o anoitecesse ela deveria estar devolta, esse foi o combinado.

Sakury andou pelo mercado a procura de alguem que pudesse lhe dar abrigo em troca de ajuda.A vila lhe era muito interessante. Tudo a sua volta lhe chamava a atenção. Ela nunca havia visto tantas pessoas num único lugar. Como não queria chamar muita atenção, usava uma típica roupa, mas como não estava morena graças ao sol, chamava um pouco de atenção e indicava que não era dali. Ela andou muito e entrou em diversos lugares antesde encontrar um lugar. Mas achou uma hospedaria que abrigava viajantes cansados.

Devagar ela entrou na hospedária, a hospedária era grande, da entrada até o bar existiam muitas mesas, no minímo três quartos delas estavam cheias. Ela observou o lugar, e logo foi atendida por um homem velho, muito simpático.

- Boa tarde. Posso te ajudar senhorita? - perguntou com um sorriso no rosto

- Boa tarde meu senhor, eu estou procurando um lugar que me de comida e abrigo. Mas eu não tenho dinheiro. Posso lhe oferecer serviços em troca.

- Bem... Deixe me ver, nós precisamos de uma gaçonete, você tem alguma esperiência nisso? - perguntou

- Não, mas aprendo rápido

- Muito bem, te darei comida e abrigo em troca de você ser a garçonete aqui. Depois de amanhã você começa

- Otimo

- Esteja aqui de tarde antes de anoitecer

Então Sakury voltou para o palácio triunfante. Usando um pouco de sua mágica ela entrou no quarto do princípe sem ser notada. E quando anoiteceu e ele regressou ao quarto, tomou uma surpresa ao ver que ela dormia profundamenteem sua cama. Ele imaginou que tivesse sido um dia cansativo, ela não estava acostumada em andar numa cidade. Principalmente num mercado, onde era muito tumultuado. Ele percebeu que o rosto dela demonstrava muita paz e despreocupação, um rosto muito mais inocente do que o da primeira noite. Ele sentia que ja a conhecia, uma ligação. E denominou isso como "amor a primeira vista". Ele decidiu não acorda-la, não por enquanto. Para ver melhor, Atem deitou-se ao seu lado. Mas por tanto observa-la acabou caindo no sono.

**Sonho**

_"Uma caverna muito escura, úmida e gélida. Dores no corpo inteiro. Uma sensação de tristeza profunda. De repente um toque... Sim um toque. Um toque muito sensivel e carinhoso. Logo depois tudo se ilumina. Uma sensação muito boa, sem descrição"_

Atem acordou atordoado pelo sonho que tivera. Um sonho muito confuso na verdade. O sonho lhe fora muito real. Mais real que ele gostaria.

Recuperando os sentidos, percebeu que ainda era madrugada. E quando seus olhos se ajustaram a falta de luz, percebeu que Sakury estava muito proximo a ele e costas, ela segurava uma de suas mãos eele a abraçava pela cintura, isso fez um calafrio subir a suas costas, logo em seguida de uma sensação muito boa. Ele deu um longo suspiro e a abraçou mais. Seus corpos ficaram tão proximos que ele conseguiu sentir o perfume de rosas que ela emanava. Sentindo mais uma vez o delicioso perfume ele cai novamente no sono.

Sakury acordou alguns minutos antes de amanhecer, mas logo percebeu que alguem dormia ao seu lado. Era Atem, ela quase gritou de susto, mas não querendo acorda-lo, tapou a boca antes disso acontecer, ela tapou com tanta força que o impacto a fez cair da cama de costas. Para seu alívio não o acordou.

Ativa demais para voltar a dormir, decidiu ver o que o jovem príncipe andara estudando. Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a olhar uma tábua em escrita egipcia. Sakury de alguma forma conseguia lê-la. Ela passou muito tempo se entretendo com fórmulas e poções mágicas.

Quando os raios de sol da manhã bateram diretamente nos olhos de Atem ele despertou. Despertou com um sensação gostosa ao se lembrar da noite passada. Ele sentiu que Sakury ja não estava a cama e se levantou para ver onde ela estava, ficou feliz ao saber que ela estava lá, e estava obsevando suas tábuas de estudo. Sakury estava tão entretida que não sabia que Atem havia acordado, e so ficou sabendo depois de um "Oi" pronunciado por ele, na qual ela respondeu muito alegre.

- Desculpe por estar olhando suas lições... Eu acabei ficando curiosa... - Falo meio boba.

- A que isso... Você tambem é aprendiz de feiticeira, então elas podem ser muito úteis. - Atem respondeu alegre enquanto ia na direção de Sakury para ver qual era a tábua que ela se interessou.

- Você entende alguma coisa dessa mágica? - Perguntou pasmo ao ver que ela se interessara pela que ele achava a mais dificil.

- Claro! Eu aprendi ela com doze anos, ela é muito facil.- Respondeu divertidamente

- Nossa... Essame é a mais dificil... - Falou pasmo e com uma gota enorme na cabeça

- Sério? Quer que eu te de umas dicas?

- Se não for encomodo...

Então Sakury explicou desde o inicio a mágica de transmogrificação. Dando dicas e exemplos. E Atem conseguiu entender finalmente a mágica.

- Então é assim, você deve encarar a mágica como diversão e não como obrigação. Sua mágica é das trevas luz. Então se for mal usada será completamente das trevas.

- Trevas luz?

- Sim... A trevas é carácterizada por duas formas: Trevas e Tevas luz. A trevas luz é uma mágia usada para fins bons e a trevas é usada para fins ruins.

Foi assim por muito tempo, um ano no mínimo.Sakury ajudava Atem com a mágica.Assim os dois se tornaram grandes amigos, Atem realmente se apaixonou pela Sakury, e Sakury começou a ter uma certa atração por Atem.Anzu, tambem se tornou amiga de Sakury. Os três se divertiam contando coisas, jogando e muito mais. Um cero dia, Sakury e Anzu tiveram a grande idéia de fazer Atem sair do palácio, conhecer a cidade para variar.

- Nem pensar! - gritou indignado

- Oras! Ficar preso aqui não lhe faz bem, alem disso, ninguem vai ficar sabendo alem de nós! - Repondeu rápidamente Anzu

- Eu não posso sair assim sem proteção!

- Pode sair comigo! Alô! Esqueceu que posso matar alguem se eu quizer com um movimento de dedos? - Fala irônicamente Sakury

- Não!

Minutos depois Sakury e Atem estavam passeando pelo mercado, ele estava mais indignado do quechocado com as coisas que se passavam por ele.

- Não acredito que aceitei! - Esbravejou ele

- A que isso... Olha lá que legal.. - Disse apontando para uma tenda que vendia pedras preciosas. Isso sim chamou a atenção dele.

E assim se foi, conforme foi passando o tempo, os dois se divertiam mais e mais. Atem havia admitido que sair na cidade era divertido. Depois de muito tempo fora os decidiram voltar, mas foram supreendidos por um homem que esbarrou em Sakury, roubou seu colar e saiu correndo rápidamente.

- Ei ele pegou meu colar! - Gritou ela

Mas Atem do jeito que era corajoso, pegou rápidamente na mão de Sakury e correu atrás do ladrão puxando ela junto. O ladrão correu até um local longe da cidade, um morro de areia, que trazia muitas más recordações para Atem. Aquele morro fora cenário de uma grande guerra, ondeseu pai morrera.Os três chegaram ao topo desse morro, e quando o ladrão parou com medo de cais. Atem pulou em cima dele e pegou o colar, bravo pelo ladrão o ter levado até ali, o chutou o fazendo rolar morro abaixo.

Minutos depois os dois retomam o caminho da onde pararam, só que dessa vez andavam mais rápido, ja que estava anoitecendo.

Quinze minutos depois estavam de volta ao palácio. Sakury de despediu e voltou para a hospedária.

Após aqule dia, os dois iam sempre para a cidade, e cada vez mais conheciam como era simples a vida do povo. Como sempre ficavam no palácio não tinham conhecimento de que a pobreza, a doença e nem a miséria existiam. E isso deixava o jovem príncipe mais feliz por ser o proximo faraó.

Dias, semanas e meses haviam se passado desde aquele dia. Atem e Sakury iam para a cidade muita poucas vezes, mas mesmo assim eles se divertiam. Sakury tinha um horário de trabalho muito curto e todos os dias de manhã e de noite visitava seus amigos.

Vocês devem ter se lembrado que Sakury fugiu de casa, não se preocupem. Uma semana após ter conseguido um lugar na hospedária voltou para casa para avisar a mãe que estava bem, e supreendentemente ela aceitou que Sakury ficasse no mundo mortal, numa condição. Que ninguem a beijasse do pescoço para baixo. Sakury poderia trazer seus amigos para seu reino, desde que estivessem acompanhados por ela. Sakury concordou, e voltou para a hospedária.

Ja havia se passado um anos e 6 meses desde o dia que Sakury e Atem se conheceram. E graças a isso, os dois haviam se apaixonado, mesmo sendo tão pouco tempona qualficaram juntos. E para piorar isso começou a ser demonstrado, e Anzu logo percebeu.

Anzu decididamente iria dar uma de cupido, ela iria obrigar o casalzinho a visitar o mundo de Sakury, uma coisa que nunca haviam feito.

Num dia muito quenteem que os três estavam com muito tédio, Anzu iria colocar seu plano em prática.

- Sakury, você não disse que onde você mora, quase não tem deserto?

- Sim, por que?

- Que tal se vocês dois irem até la para se refrescar? - Falou com um sorriso

- Nadar?

- É... Nadar

- Não sei... E você? - Perguntou séria

- Eu vou ficar de olho para que ninguem sinta a falta de vocês.

- Por mim tudo bem - Fala Sakury e Atem juntos

Parecia que o plano de Anzu estava dando certo, logo depois da conversa Sakury tentava se lembrar do feitiço que iria os levar para uma caichoeira. Quando Sakury se lembrou Atem estava pronto, ele havia tirado tudo, a unica coisa que estava com ele eram suas roupas(Aqueles que pensaram que ele iria tirar a roupa se enganaram). Num estalar de dedos, Atem e Sakury estavam numa floresta muito bonita, as unicas coisas que se ouviam eram os passaros, o vento e a caichoeira. Isso era novo para Atem, ele nunca havia visto nada que estava ali. Tudo era novo.

- Atem vem! - Disse Sakury pegando na mão de Atem e o puxando para uma cachoeira.

A caichoeira era alta e larga, ela dava num lago grande e fundo. Em volta da caichoeira so se via árvores e mais árvores. O lago era transparente e tinha muitos peixes, o fundo era coberto de pedras e algas.

Sakury foi a primeira a entrar, mas Atem ficou meio atencioso com a profundidade do lago.

- Vem! A água está otima! Não me diga que tem medo... - Sakury falou divertidamente

- Não, so que a água esta fria...

- Deixa de frescura! Se você não entrar por vontade própria, vai a força... - Disse Sakury enquanto saía da água e ia em direção de Atem. a roupa de Sakury teria ficado transparente se ela não usase ataduras no peito e um mini short(mini mesmo)nas pernas.

- Você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, né? - Respondeu com medo da resposta

- Depende do que você pensa!- Sakury pulou em cima de Atem o derrubando para dentro da água.

- Era isso mesmo... - Esbravejou, seu cabelo espetado agora caia em seus olhos como se fosse um cabelo liso comum. Quando ele tirou os cabelos da face, se encontrou com os olhos de Sakury. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas Sakury se virou vermelha e mergulhou.

Os dois se divertiram a tarde toda, mas uma coisa não sabiam. Alguem os espionava...

**_CONTINUA..._**

**_Mandem reviews_**


	3. Problemas a Frente

**Prinless**

**Me desculpem! Demorei para atualizar... Simplesmente eu estava sem inspiração para faze-lo. Bem, vamos ver no que dá.**

**E quanto a frase de inicio, aquela em negrito e itálico, eu não sei da onde vem, so sei que tava na minha cabeça, qualquer coisa me avise para eu colocar os devidos créditos n.n**

**Esse capítulo está curto, eu sei, mas foi para manter o suspense, assim poderei pensar com calma nos capítulos seguintes.**

**Essa hitória esta se passando no Egito antigo, eu estava pensando em continuar mais tarde na época atual(vocês logo irão saber o motivo), eu vou continuar dependendo do que vocês irão querer. Assim a história ira passar de 6 capítulos para uns 10 cápitulos, isso ainda não está definido.**

**Como não ando com muita criatividade para fazer a história, os capítulospoderão ser curtos. Me desculpem por isso. Vocês devem ter percebido que a história é rápida, não é? Ela vai continuar assim.**

**Yu-gi-oh não me pertece, nem seus respectivos personagem**

**Ok está tudo avisado, então... Vamos a história!**

* * *

**_No capítulo anterior_**

"- Era isso mesmo... - Esbravejou, seu cabelo espetado agora caia em seus olhos como se fosse um cabelo liso comum. Quando ele tirou os cabelos da face, se encontrou com os olhos de Sakury. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, mas Sakury se virou vermelha e mergulhou.

Os dois se divertiram a tarde toda, mas uma coisa não sabiam. Alguem os espionava..."

**_Na vida não há coincidências só o inevitavel_**

**Prinless  
A lenda de Sakury**

O casal não percebeu que os observava, tão pouco se preocuparam. Mas uma coisa incomodava Sakury, ela estava com o presentimento que alguém, ou algo os estava espionando. Mas não se preocupou e achou que era uma das criaturas mágicas que ali viviam.

Quando começou a escurecer, Sakury ouviu um barulho de galho partindo, logo ficou alerta.

- Vocês ouviu isso?- pergunta Sakury

- Não, o que você ouviu? - responde Atem

- Fique alerta eu vou ver da onde veio esse barulho

E então Sakury foi até onde ouviu o galho se partindo, de inicio não viu nada, mas ao olhar para baixo viu uma bola de pelos negra.

- Mas o que... - não deu tempo de Sakury terminar a frase, essa bola de pelos pulou em cima dela a fazendo cair para trás na água.

- Sakury! - exclama Atem ao perceber que ela fora derrubada

- Eu estou bem... - fala Sakury subindo para tomar ar com uma raposa negra em braços. - Korio! O que está fazendo aqui? - fala Sakury se virando para a raposa negra.

- Eu senti sua presença aqui! Estava com saudades, você sumiu por quase dois anos! - responde a raposa

- Ela fa-fala? - pergunta Atem, um pouco surpreso

- Hehe, essa é uma das criaturas mágicas que vivem nessa dimensão. A maioria sabe falar.

- Criaturas mágicas?

- Sim, tipo os monstros de duelo, eles tem poderes para usar,só que eles são livres e escolhem se querem ou não te obedecer.

- Isso mesmo! Eu escolhi obedecer somente a Sakury! E meu nome é Korio - fala a raposa. A raposa media um metro e meio de comprimento(contando com o rabo media dois metros), tinha pelo negro com detalhes em branco. Ela tinha quatro rabos, todos do mesmo tamanho.A ponta dofocinho eseus rabos eram brancos.

E então os três ficaram se divertindo até anoitecer. Essa noite era fria e escura, sem nenhuma lua ou estrela para iluminar o céu. Graças a isso decidiram ir embora, mas algo não estava previsto. Atem começou a sentir muito sono, fora do normal. Ele não conseguia se levantarde tanto sono. Sakury foi ajudar e logo percebeu o que estava havendo. Era um pó do sono que estava empregnado no ar, e Sakury não era imune a ele. Logo os dois junto com Korio cairam inconcientes no chão.

**CONTINUA...**

**Mandem reviews**


	4. Amores correspondidos

**No capítulo anterior**

"E então os três ficaram se divertindo até anoitecer. Essa noite era fria e escura, sem nenhuma lua ou estrela para iluminar o céu. Graças a isso decidiram ir embora, mas algo não estava previsto. Atem começou a sentir muito sono, fora do normal. Ele não conseguia se levantar de tanto sono. Sakury foi ajudar e logo percebeu o que estava havendo. Era um pó do sono que estava impregnado no ar, e Sakury não era imune a ele. Logo os dois junto com Korio caíram inconscientes no chão".

_**Sempre há um pouco de loucura no amor, porém sempre a uma pouco de razão na loucura.**_

**Prinless**

**A lenda de Sakury**

**Sakury POV. **

Quando eu recobrara minha consciência, não conseguia prender o foco em algo, graças ao pó do sono que provavelmente deve ter posto eu e Atem num sono profundo, mas uma coisa eu conseguia sentir bem, e eram as presenças que se tinham a minha volta, nada. Eu tentei o máximo possível não ficar desesperada, Atem significava muito para mim, perde-lo seria um choque muito forte. Apresar dos esforços, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, não conseguia ficar calma, não enquanto eu souber que meu Atem estava comigo e eu gostava de sonhar que Atem era meu, somente meu, que eu estou em seus braços, sentido carícias, abraços, beijos. Que sua atenção sempre se voltasse para mim e que... E que aquela noite se repita, aquela noite na qual dormimos bem juntos e abraçados, não sei se aquilo foi sem querer ou não, mas despertei com Atem segurando minha cintura, eu gostei, e isso o que importa. Mas isso era um sonho impossível, um jovem príncipe de um grande reino próspero não ia gostar de uma princesa imortal igual a eu. Acho que ele gosta de mim como amiga, mas acima disso eu acho impossível.

Quando finalmente conseguia ver algo, tive a certeza que estava sozinha. Eu estava em uma caverna úmida e espaçosa, a visão era escassa. Como não via muita certeza, tentei criar uma luz com meus poderes, não consegui, presumi que essa caverna estava coberta de uma magia, na qual anulava magias feitas por outros além daquele que a colocou. Eu também percebi que não estava com as roupas que usara na cachoeira, eu usava um vestido simples azul, com o contorno preto e um cinto de tecido negro na qual suas pontas ficavam soltas ao lado do vestido. Meus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo por um mesmo tecido usado no cinto. Peguei-me imaginando como minhas roupas foram trocadas e várias idéias alucinantes e maliciosas passaram na minha cabeça, chacoalhei a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos impróprios da cabeça e me concentrei em achar Atem. Eu não sentia a presença dele, quer dizer, a presença mágica dele.

Eu achei fácil me locomover pela caverna. Apresar de ser escura, meus treinamentos de mágica estavam valendo a pena. Meus pensamentos estavam centrados em um só lugar, no bem estar de Atem. Enquanto eu andava, percebi que o caminho de dividia em dois. Eu abusando de meus bons instintos escolhi o caminho da direita. Meus instintos sempre foram bons, me lembro das vezes que eu me perdia no meu enorme castelo cheio de quartos, quando eu queria fugir do quarto. Eu sempre achava o caminho de volta, sempre seguindo meus instintos.

**Atem POV.**

Eu recobrei devagar minha consciência, percebi de imediato que a Sakury não estava comigo, eu estava com os pulsos doendo e percebi que estava preso em uma placa de pedra, e a minha volta só escuridão, uma melancólica e assustadora escuridão. Eu não ouvia nada, meu horizonte só se limitava até uns dois metros a partir de mim. Eu não gostava daquela escuridão, ela me lembrava aquele sonho, aquele sonho que tenho quase todos os dias. Eu sentia frio, medo, angústia, um turbilhão de sentimentos se passava por mim. Eu estava completamente sozinho, essa palavra, para mim é muito forte, sozinho... Sem nenhuma companhia para te apoiar, te ajudar e expulsar seus medos e magoas. Eu sempre fui sozinho, eu não tinha amigos, não tinha tempo para isso, eu me entregava de corpo e alma aos estudos para ser um bom rei, naquela época nem sentia, mas desde que ela apareceu e eu senti como é a amizade, agora não consigo ficar sozinho.

Desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez desacordada, senti algo esquentar em meu peito, e na frente dela não consegui ser aquele jovem arrogante e mimado que sempre era na frente dos outros, eu mostrei uma face na qual só Anzu conhecia, uma face delicada, carente, educada e muitos outros adjetivos que eu não lembro. Mas a questão é, eu não consegui usar minha mascara, fui eu mesmo.

Naquele momento eu queria estar nos braços dela, com ela dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, que ia me proteger, eu parecia um menino medroso, mas era isso que eu sentia. Eu amava a Sakury, sim amava, a como amava, ela é uma pessoa muito boa e gentil, além de ser esperta, carinhosa, e muitas outras coisas. Ah como eu queria que ela pressionasse meu peito no chão e falasse com aquela voz sensual, como naquele dia. Aquela voz e aquela posição me deixaram bem nervoso, sem contar que uma corrente elétrica subiu pela minha espinha, uma sensação muito boa, na qual não consegui identificar na época, agora mais velho já digo com certeza que fiquei um pouco excitado com o que a Sakury fez. Eu posso dizer com certeza que a Sakury é maliciosa, ela já contou várias piadinhas de dois sentidos para mim, e várias não entendia.

Eu queria que a Sakury pulasse nos meus braços e falasse que me queria, eu queria ter aquela pele contra a minha, em carícia, abraços ou até quem sabe beijos. Um fato que demorou a aparecer é que a Sakury ficou morena, de tanto sol que ela tomou, tenho que dizer que ela morena é digno de fantasias.

Nada que eu pensasse poderia tirar o fato que naquele momento, naquela hora eu estava sem ela, e diante do pensamento que ela nunca me amaria me fez ficar mais melancólico ainda. Por que ela me amaria? Existem pessoas que podem faze-la mais feliz que eu no reino dela, ainda por cima, ela deverá se casar brevemente, é uma triste ironia mas ela, quer dizer nós já temos 19 anos, e assumiremos os tronos de nossos devidos reinos quanto a temível contagem de 20 chegar. Quando isso ocorrer eu nunca mais poderei ver a Sakury e ela eu. Eu não quero ficar sozinho novamente, não quero perder o sol que iluminou minha vida, mas essa é a triste realidade. Eu a perderia para outro. Sinto que lagrimas teimam em descer, eu sou orgulhoso demais e não deixo, mas diante dessas afirmações eu não consigo, não acho nenhuma saída, não quero perde-la, mas não posso fugir do meu dever. Não consigo mais conter e um choro incessante começa. O tempo passou muito rápido, eu nem percebi que a Sakury cresceu. Sim, agora de uma garotinha ela cresceu para uma mulher, mas conservou a aparência que tanto gosto, uma aparência despreocupada, uma inocência cativante que só a poucas pessoas que a conhecem desmentem dizendo que ela é um lobo em pele de carneiro. E não posso esquecer de sua felicidade, sempre com um sorriso, cantarolando músicas de seu reino, ou tocando sua flauta. Seus olhos sempre expressivos, ajudam a mostrar o quanto ela é feliz.

**Sakury POV.**

Eu continuo a seguir o caminho que o lado que eu escolhi me deu, já estou andando a cinco horas. A cada passo eu sinto mais medo. Eu não tiro Atem da cabeça, enquanto não o visse vivo e bem, não ficaria satisfeita.

Continuo a andar e percebo que um parte iluminada se aproxima, eu chego mais e mais perto, cuidadosamente. O lugar me parece uma sala de ritual, com candelabros e tochas por todas as paredes, no meio o símbolo da mágica luz/trevas. O mesmo símbolo que protejo. Ele é composto por um pentagrama dourado, com uma lua prata.

Enquanto eu observei o lugar, comecei a sentir uma dor muito forte por todo o corpo. Eu gritei em agonia e fui de joelhos no chão. Enquanto eu me contorcia de dor, um homem apareceu.

- Ora, ora, ora. Quem está aqui, a futura herdeira do trono de cristal.

- Você... – disse ao reconhecer o homem. Ele era um dos meus pretendentes a casamento, era dele que eu tinha fugido. Ele era alto, moreno, tinha 401 anos e aparentava ter 40. Tinha cabelos azuis e ondulado. Ele era malvado, sem-vergonha e sádico.

- Eu mesmo, que bom te ver Sakury, vejo que não está grávida... Ainda.

- Por que eu ficaria? – aquela dor sumiu da mesma forma que começou

- Oras, você acompanhada de um homem, um príncipe ainda e com sua personalidade, não ficaria surpreso se ficasse.

- Seu filho da... – fui interrompida antes de terminar a frase.

- Você quer que ele sofra?

- Quem? – pergunto

- Oras, aquele que você ama... – ele responde com sarcasmo

- Não se atreva – eu sinto o ódio me dominar por completo

- O deixarei livre só se você me entregar seus poderes da luz e da trevas

- Nunca!

- Então ele vai sofrer

Eu não tinha o que fazer, o ódio e a dor estavam tomando conta do meu coração. Não queria perder o Atem, mas não podia arriscar perder o reino, eu conhecia o cara, com meus poderes, provavelmente ele iria destruir meu reino.

Então num plano desesperado aceitei:

- Ta bom, não tenho escolha – eu falei, desistindo

- Ótimo, se você se atrever a fugir eu juro que mato seu namorado. – num estalar de dedos ele desfez a magia que impossibilitava os outros a usar magia.

- Agora vá até o centro do circulo – como mandado eu fui – Agora fique parada, enquanto faço o feitiço.

Agora eu estava livre para fugir e prender o cara, mas não sabia se havia outro feitiço programado, eu sabia que isso era loucura, mas decidi tentar. Num movimento rápido lancei um Emóbilus **(1) **nele e pus-me a correr agora eu sentia a presença mágica do Atem, ele estava no outro caminho que não escolhi.

Você não vai conseguir! Ele vai estar morto quando você chegar lá! – essa foi a ultima coisa que ouvi.

Eu corri como nunca corri antes, aquele caminho demorava no máximo umas três horas se eu correr. Eu só esperava chegar a tempo.

**Atem POV.**

Não sei quanto tempo fazia que eu estava preso, já parecia uma eternidade. Minha angústia e meu medo só tendem a aumentar. Eu quero que esse tormento acabe... Não agüento mais. Será que ninguém vira me salvar? Eu estarei condenado a morrer assim?

Enquanto estava preso em meus pensamentos, senti que estava ficando mais frio, meu corpo estava tremendo. Isso me deixou mais alerta e me fez perceber que não estava mais sozinho.

- Sakury? É você? – tentei chamá-la em vão.

Vultos se aproximavam em mim, não sei quantos, mas eles me davam medo. Eu estava cada vez mais em pânico. Um vulto, o maior de todos se aproximou de mim. Eu desejava cada vez mais que a Sakury me ajudasse que me falasse que fosse um sonho.

- Você não é amado. Por que ainda chama pela sua amada? – eu entendi essas palavras e elas me deram mais medo e tristeza.

- Você a matará se continuar a ama-la, ela é imortal e você um é meros mortal. Ela não te ama, pra que alimentar essas esperanças? – eu não conseguia deixar de alimentar essas palavras com mais melancolia, dessa vez eu cheguei ao fundo do poço, lagrimas corriam sem cessar em meu rosto.

O vulto maior passou uma doce e delicada mão no meu rosto para limpar as lágrimas. A mão era fria, mas ela muito gostosa. Eu olhei para o vulto, ele não tia face. Aquele vulto passou a mão no meu rosto e a desceu pelo meu pescoço até chegar no meu coração. Nessa hora eu senti uma dor muito forte, inexplicável no local, eu gritei de dor, pedindo para que parasse. Mas ninguém me escutava, aqueles vultos haviam sumido, a dor que estava localizada no meu coração, agora se espalhava para o meu corpo inteiro. Eu gritava pedindo para que parasse, me debatia e chamava pela Sakury. Eu sentia minha vida se esvair a cada momento. A dor parou quando não conseguia mais gritar, me mover, falar até respirar tava difícil, eu sentia que ia morrer. Num ultimo sobro chamei pela Sakury e perdi a consciência.

**Sakury POV.**

Eu já estava próxima, e ouvia gritos, gritos agonizantes, e entre eles, tinha certeza que conseguia ouvir meu nome. Tinha certeza que era o Atem, mas ainda eu estava muito longe, ele deveria estar sentindo muita dor para gritar tão alto. Eu corri o mais rápido que eu conseguia, não queria que ele morresse. Se ele morresse, não sei o que faria.

Demorou 15 minutos para eu chegar no lugar onde estava Atem, depois que eu ouvi os gritos pararem. Eu vi no meio de uma sala escura, uma pedra, e lá estava ele, Atem estava preso pelos punhos nessa pedra e seus pés não tinham apoio. Eu me desesperei. Corri até ele e o soltei. Senti que ainda estava vivo e soltei um suspiro aliviada, mas a vida dele estava por um fio. Eu não sábia o que fazer, não conhecia mágicas curativas, tão pouco tinha energia para tal. Vi que o rosto dele demonstrava um misto de dor e medo, eu fiquei pensando o que houve com ele para ele gritar tão alto... Notei que a boca dele estava aberta na tentativa de pegar mais ar. Eu a acariciei, lagrimas rolavam no meu rosto. Eu rezava para ele morrer, para ele ser forte, mas minha esperança não existia. Acariciei levemente seus lábios, de repente deu uma forte vontade de senti-los, mas minha razão dizia, para não faze-lo. Meus instintos estavam falando alto para fazer tal ato. Ele morreria logo se eu não fizesse nada e já que não sabia o que fazer... Comecei a me aproximar lentamente, para sentir seu adocicado perfume de jasmins. Sua pele emanava pouco calor, mas não passou despercebido por mim e sua respiração calma e fraca me deixou com mais medo de perde-lo. Quando já quase nossos lábios se tocavam eu hesitei um pouco, mas logo depois, fechei meus lábios num beijo delicado e esperançoso. Eu depositei todas as esperanças nesse beijo.

Não demorou muito até eu sentir que seu corpo ficara mais quente e sua respiração normal. Senti que seu coração batia normalmente. Uma onda de alegria subiu minha espinha. Agora ele ficaria bem.

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Banho

**No capítulo anterior**

"... Quando já quase nossos lábios se tocavam eu hesitei um pouco, mas logo depois, fechei meus lábios num beijo delicado e esperançoso. Eu depositei todas as esperanças nesse beijo.

Não demorou muito até eu sentir que seu corpo ficara mais quente e sua respiração normal. Senti que seu coração batia normalmente. Uma onde de alegria subiu minha espinha. Agora ele ficaria bem.".

"O rio somente alcança seus objetivos, porque, aprendeu a superar os obstáculos".

Prinless 

**A lenda de Sakury**

**Atem POV.**

Sinto que estou num lugar macio, não sinto dor, nem medo. Será que morri? Não, a Sakury deve ter me salvado. Tento abrir meus olhos, sinto que uma fraca luz ilumina o local onde estou. Meus olhos demoram um certo tempo para se acostumar a ela. Finalmente consigo sentir que estou em uma cama, num lugar desconhecido. Sinto algo em minha mão, viro a cabeça e vejo a Sakury com a cabeça deitada no colchão e sua mão segurando a minha. Imediatamente após eu virar a cabeça ela abre um sorriso meigo.

- Oi – ela fala

- Onde estou? – essa era a única coisa que consegui falar.

- No meu palácio, após te resgatar te trouxe para cá para ser tratado.

- Quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Há uma semana...

- UMA SEMANA? Mas... – ela me interrompeu colocando delicadamente o dedo indicador na minha boca

- Calma, está tudo bem, consegui permissão para usar um feitiço do tempo, enquanto você estiver aqui o tempo lá vai rodar mais devagar. – ele me respondeu com a voz baixa, isso fez que meus pelos se arrepiassem e me sentisse com o rosto quente.

- Nunca mais quero passar por isso novamente... – exclamo me levantando e sentando na beira da cama

Quando me levando consigo ver bem melhor o que a Sakury vestia. Ela vestia um vestido negro, longo e de mangas compridas com detalhes em prateado no tórax e nas bainhas. Seu cabelo estava preso em um charmoso rabo de cavalo com uma fita prateada. Na sua testa tinha uma coroa em ouro branco, cravado de diamantes e no meio uma estrela e uma lua cravada em diamante. Eu também estava vestindo outra roupa, era uma roupa do mesmo estilo da Sakury, só que bege e sem os detalhes em dourado. Quando percebeu que eu olhava as roupas ela comentou:

- Essas são nossas roupas típicas, espero que não se importe. – ela disse sentando ao meu lado na beira da cama.

- Não, não me importo. Ham, Sakury, obrigado por me salvar, devo minha vida a você...

- Não há de que, que tal esquecer esse assunto? – ela me interrompeu

- Não vou esquecer antes de fazer isso... – eu falo ao mesmo tempo em que pego em seu queixo e deposito um beijo em seus lábios. Quando nos separamos, ela ficou me encarando surpresa. – Isso é pelo beijo.

------------------------------

**Normal POV**.

Após o beijo que Atem dera em Sakury, um silencio constrangedor se formou. Depois de alguns minutos, coisa que pareceu uma eternidade, Sakury falou uma tanto constrangida:

- Obrigada... – seu rosto estava vermelho, coisa que não passou despercebida por Atem, na opinião dele, ela ficava linda assim.

- Ham... Por nada – Atem realmente não esperava essa resposta

- Quer saber de uma coisa... – Sakury falou ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava o peito de Atem na cama, o fazendo deitar-se para que ela ficasse em cima dele e conseguisse segurar os pulsos dele acima de sua cabeça. Assim passou a falar baixo e sensualmente no ouvido dele – Estou cansada de bancar a certinha, eu quero outro beijo bem mais demorado e quero agora.

- Será um prazer, majestade – Atem devolveu no mesmo tom ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava fazendo Sakury se sentar em seu colo de frente para ele.

Então delicadamente seus lábios se tocaram num beijo tímido e delicado. Instintivamente, Sakury entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele e ele na cintura dela. Timidamente ela abriu espaço para a língua de Atem invadir lentamente sua boca. Sakury suspirou quando sentiu que aquela língua morna explorava todos os cantos de sua boca, fazendo carícias ousadas em sua língua de vez enquanto. A jovem princesa se entregou ao misto de sensações e sentimentos que lhe invadia, Atem também não passava longe ao explorar cuidadosamente a boca que tanto desejava. Passado algum tempo, os dois se separaram ofegantes e com belos sorrisos nas faces.

- Isso foi...

- Maravilhoso – completa Atem

- É... Boa definição.

Um silêncio constrangedor envolveu o ar novamente, os dois estavam em um misto de vergonha e timidez. Um minuto se passou quando os dois se olharam e caíram na risada.

- Com licença? – Uma mulher de aparência velha, cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes aparecia na porta.

- Vim aqui ver se o jovem esta bem, e parece que está muito bem. – disse a mulher com uma voz maliciosa enquanto entrava no quarto

- Sim ele está muito bem... – respondeu Sakury para aquela mulher

------------------  
**Atem Pov**

Já que Sakury estaria ocupada por algum tempo, me deu permissão para andar por ai no castelo. O castelo era decorado com lindas estátuas de outro branco, suas paredes feitas de pedra branca, davam um visual mais limpo no estabelecimento. As colunas brancas se camuflavam na parede. A iluminação era conseguida através de tochas bem colocadas. A segurança era bem feita, dois guardas para cada corredor, e olha que haviam muitos corredores. Eu andei por um bom tempo até achar uma sacada onde fiquei por um bom tempo observando a linda vista, recheada de árvores e animais.

- Finalmente te achei... – fala Sakury aparecendo do nada atrás de mim

- Oi

- E ai? O que acha do castelo?

- Muito bonito... e grande

- É mesmo, é impossível não se perder aqui, eu que vivi a minha vida toda presa nesse enorme lugar me perco as vezes – fala aquela linda garota em risos, nossa, como ela ficava linda assim

- E então, somos namorados ou o que? – não conseguia mais segurar essa pergunta na minha cabeça, é claro que eu gostaria que ela falasse "sim" mas se ela negasse para mim tudo bem.

- Talvez, depende de como você o quer, por mim, a resposta é sim, e a sua? – eu não respondo com palavras, mas sim com um doce beijo naqueles lábios tão doces, isso foi o suficiente para ela abrir um sorriso, assim voltei a observar a paisagem, só que dessa vez junto a ela.

- Senhorita Sakury, você não acha uma boa hora para tomar um banho e parar de namorar um pouco? – uma mulher aparentando ter a mesma idade da Sakury, morena, olhos azuis cristalinos e uma face séria, aparece na sacada falando grosseiramente.

- Olha só quem apareceu. Minha maravilhosa e simpática conselheira Mariah – replica Sakury num tom sarcástico.

- Hunf

- Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho, se não ela pode perder a paciência coisa que ela já deve ter perdido lá onde Judas perdeu as botas – continua implicando

- Vamos, e você belo adormecido vá esperar a jovem mestra no quarto dela...

- Por que você não o leva Mariah? Eu sei muito bem como ir para a sala de banho – a conselheira solta um muxoxo indignado mas obedece.

A conselheira me puxa para o quarto de Sakury enquanto ela vai para banho. A mulher estava me puxando com tanta força que as probabilidades de eu cair ou ficar roxo eram grandes. Mas como não queria arranjar encrencas, fiquei na minha e deixei ser puxado, percorremos o mesmo caminho que percorri para chegar na sacada, e mesmo andando mais rápido demorou, para chegar, não sabia que o caminho era tão longo. Quando chegamos no quarto, ela me empurrou para dentro e disse que ia ver com o estava a "jovem mestra", não sei o porque, mas eu a segui até a "sala de banho" não cheguei a ser percebido em nenhum ponto e quando eu pensava de o porque de estar seguindo a conselheira até o lugar onde minha namorada estaria nua, sentindo o prazer a água quente e de sua pele estar sendo limpa, aquela que eu seguia para na frente de uma porta e entra dentro do aposento para alguns minutos depois sair toda molhada e resmungando "peste dos infernos".

Eu queria me matar pelos pensamentos nada inocentes que me passavam a cabeça e pelo meu corpo ter me guiado até aquele lugar, e já que eu estava lá, terminar o que comecei não faria mal, faria? Afinal não sabia como voltar e não tinha a mínima consciência do que eu estava fazendo. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e entrei no aposento hesitante. O lugar era deliciosamente quente e úmido, uma parede de papel separava a entrada da banheira. Deixando as análises para depois me aproximei da banheira devagar e finalmente consegui vê-la, nua, de cabelo solto, com um sorriso maroto e me olhando com cara de "eu sabia que você ia fazer isso". Encantado com a verdadeira beleza dela, me aproximei mais...

-------------------

Aew! Gostaram? Atem safado xD. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e eu quero reviews! Falando nisso, eu respondi todas as reviews no meu blog, abaixo o endereço:

blogstef . zip . net

Obrigada pelas reviews e eu quero mais e mais xD


End file.
